


Reclaiming Freedom (Through Sex and Other Things)

by TimeSorceror



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Breif mention of Karl's monster dong, Clothed Sex, Elves knot, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: Giftfic forTeamBlueandAngry'sLet It Glow Event. Anders completes a ritual that successfully sends Justice back to the Fade like he'd originally intended to do all those years ago... with one interesting side effect. Now there's two of him, or rather, there's also now a younger version of himself who no one knows quite what to do with.





	Reclaiming Freedom (Through Sex and Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhube/gifts).



> Finally, I'm finished! This thing was quite the pain to write, because apparently I can't write 500 words of pure smut to save my life. No, I just HAD to add like 5,000 more words because why not? Also original plot is original, I know. But I had to start somewhere and I too adore the fantastic magnum opus that is [Anders to Anders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/787212/chapters/1485274). Consider this a tribute.
> 
> Anyway, here's the Anders self-love you requested, Rhube. Enjoy the wonderful debauchery with a side of fluff. ;)

When Anders woke, it was to warmth and silence.

He blinked blearily up at the wood and canvas ceiling for what felt like hours, his body all but melting into the heaps of pillows and blankets he was buried in. Bits of cutting, chilly air stole into his sanctuary of toastiness, though those moments were brief and rarely discomforting him long enough to bother getting up.

He sighed contentedly, idly wondering why Justice was letting him luxuriate in such decadence for so long… then his eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly his head spun.

Justice.

Anders gingerly reached out to the part of his mind he’d long ago designated as “Justice’s space” only to find… not quite a void, but rather the memory of what Justice had been. It didn’t quite hurt as much to touch at this part of himself as he thought, though he was surprised to find that his mind hadn’t suffered any for what he’d just put it through.

Returning Justice to the Fade. He’d done it. They’d done it.

Anders sighed deeply in relief, slipping back into the pile of furs to ward away the creeping cold. As he did so, he took in his surroundings was a few cursory glances which did indeed confirm that he was in one of the Dalish aravels on Sundermount.

This was where they’d decided to do it, the three of them. Justice, himself… and Fenris. Hawke and a few of the others had come for moral support, and Merrill had helped with the casting since he couldn’t do it himself. Hawke hadn’t wanted to do it, certain they shouldn’t try for fear of hurting anyone, so Merrill it was, though Anders’ heart ached a little at the loss of his friend.

It had been for the best, however.

Anders rolled over into a warm spot next to him, lifting his head in surprise. Fenris usually shared a tent with him now that they were… whatever it was they were. Anders was hesitant to give it a name for fear of losing it if he did. And the spot under him hadn’t yet grown cold with absence, so Fenris must’ve only left the aravel quite recently.

Shivering his way out of the pile of furs, he dressed quickly and crawled out into camp. It was dim, still early morning yet, and a layer of snow covered the ground. Few people were up and about, but Anders could make out Fenris standing by the fire with Isabela, both of whom were wearing sensible clothing for the weather for once.

He shuffled in their direction, stopping in his tracks when they noticed his approach.

“Hey handsome,” Isabela greeted him. “Sleep well?”

Anders glanced at Fenris, who’d nodded but remained silent. He shrugged.

“I suppose so. I’ve got a headache straight from the void, but otherwise I feel fine.” He sighed contentedly. “It’s strange, being alone in my head after so long. Almost like a piece of me is missing, like a fresh wound.” He shrugged again. “I’ll heal, though. I’ve suffered worse, mentally.” Anders yawned, reaching up to cover his mouth. As he did so, he caught the two of them exchanging a skeptical glance, after which Fenris grumbled, “We need to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Anders asked, worry creeping into his voice. “Did something go wrong? Did we… did I… is anyone…?” Fenris shook his head. “Everyone is fine, Anders. No one is hurt. However, there was… an unusual side effect that… we are unsure how to deal with.”

Anders frowned, tilting his head to one side. Fenris turned to walk away from the central fire, jerking his head in that direction.

“We’re keeping him in the Keeper’s aravel right now, under a sleeping spell.”

And that was all the elf said as he walked off, leaving a very anxious and confused Anders to stumble after him in his wake. “Wait, wait, Fenris! What–? You can’t just say something like that and walk off!” Anders panted as he finally caught up with Fenris. “Who was it? Hawke? One of the Dalish? What happened to them? I have so many questions, Fenris, and I–”

Fenris rung a bell on one of the aravels, and the entrance flap was quickly opened. Inside sat Merrill, Keeper Marethari, Hawke, and… Anders stared at the limp figure wrapped up in furs, warden silver and blue peeking up and out from underneath the toppmost blanket.

There, in the center of a semicircle of anxious mages, lay a sleeping version of his younger self.

Anders watched as the sleep spell began to wear off and he did his best to prepare himself for the worst. Everyone had cleared out of the aravel so that he could question the version of himself who was stirring in front of him, presumably because if this was a version of himself from the past, his own face was the closest thing to familiar.

He took a few deep breaths of the incense that had been lit shortly before he’d arrived. The sticks were completely burnt now, but the air was still suffused with their scent, soothing him.

The figure before him groaned, eyes fluttering open. Anders stilled, muscles tensing.

His younger self came to awareness rather quickly, gasping and thrashing about in the blankets. Anders reached out and tugged them off, holding the younger man still and hushing him.

“Quiet now,” he soothed. “You’re alright. Nothing is trapping you. Would you like to go outside?”

No longer swaddled in blankets, the young man sat in his grip, shivering and breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and staring at Anders in disbelief… and suspicion.

Anders sighed.

“I’m not a demon, before you accuse me of that,” he grumbled tersely. “You should know that this is not the Fade. We were taught better than most, as a Spirit Healer.”

He fixed the young man with an accusatory stare, releasing his grip on leather gauntleted wrists.

His younger self licked his lips, the loud smacking sound filling the space around them. Anders glanced around, finding a waterskin nearby and sniffling it to make sure that it was indeed water. Once he was certain it wouldn’t kill anyone, he handed it off. “Here, drink this,” he gently ordered, and the young man did so without complaint.

After the water was drunk, however…

“Where in the void am I? If you’re not a demon, then… what are you?”

Anders told him as much, and the startled look on the other’s face was almost enough to make him laugh. “I know about as much as you about how you got here,” Anders offered by way of an explanation. “But I’ve got friends working on getting you back. If you’re really me from the past and the spell we performed last night was what brought you here, there’s probably a way to send you home.”

“And what if there isn’t?”

Anders frowned. “We’ll… cross that bridge when we get to it, I guess.”

His younger self scowled, but seemed to understand that there wasn’t much they could do at the moment. “So now what? Is there food? Cause I’m starving.”

Anders rolled his eyes. Of course his first thoughts after immediately coming to terms with the gravity of a situation would be about food. He jerked his head in the direction of the avarvel’s exit flap. “Food’s that way. Just try not to inhale all of it; the Dalish have to eat, too.”

Thankfully the young man seemed to heed his word, though he still consumed his food with all of the enthusiasm of a starving man. Anders couldn’t help but stare as he consumed his own meal in a similar manner, albeit with a bit more class than his younger self. Running a clinic in a sewer had taught him the importance of cleanliness and care where food was concerned.

“Could everyone not stare at me like I’m some sort of aberration?” The young man complained after he was finished with breakfast. “It’s weird, and things are weird enough with like, the darkspawn scrabbling about in my head.”

Anders glanced about at the others who had stuck around while they ate or after they’d finished, and immediately most of them scampered off once the young man had brought it up.

He made eye contact with his younger self and shrugged.

“It’s not their fault. To be fair, it’s ours really.” He wanted to say more, but found that the words were reluctant in coming to his lips and his face drew into a scowl. The young man could obviously tell that there was much he wasn’t saying, and of course, made a move to press for more information.

“Seriously? What’d we do?”

Anders sighed. “Best to go back into an aravel for that,” he said, gesturing to the one he’d shared with Fenris. He wasn’t sure that relaying all of his sins to his younger self was a good idea, but given that he didn’t remember this encounter _at all_ told him that if this was a younger version of himself, he’d have no memory of the tale he was about to tell.

* * *

 

“There’s no way we did all of what you just said,” his younger version stated flatly.

Anders merely shrugged. “We were desperate. We needed a way out. Justice… helped us, and in return we… I…” Anders’ breath caught in his throat as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, “I hurt him. He was my friend and I hurt him. This–” Anders waved a hand at their surroundings, and the younger version of himself, “–was me trying to make amends.”

Cold wind cut through the fabric walls of the aravel and Anders shivered, holding his arms around his middle tightly. His younger self’s demeanor immediately changed as he picked up one of the furs, snuggled close, and wrapped it around the both of them.

The body next to his tensed after a moment, presumably when the younger man realized what he’d done, but Anders stopped him, murmuring, “No, don’t. It’s alright. I… appreciate the gesture. Karl… used to do this sometimes, when we were sad.”

“Yeah,” came the answering agreement. “I still can’t believe that… that he’s…”

“Yeah,” Anders sighed, burying his face into the fur. “He didn’t suffer, though. I… made it quick.”

“Good.”

Things were quiet for a long while after that until Anders finally spoke again to ask, “Do you think I could call you Erich? It feels weird just… calling you ‘younger me’ in my head. Though I can’t even imagine what you’d call me. Boring, perhaps.”

“Knickerweasels, no, of course not!” Erich bit back, scowling. Anders snorted. “To which bit? The name we abandoned or the boring bit?”

“The second thing,” Erich answered, moving so close he was all but squirming in Anders’ lap. “Like everyone else, the Wardens abandoned you, so you ran. And like everyone else we love, Karl was made tranquil and Justice… well, I don’t know what happened there, exactly, but really, everything and everyone we’ve ever loved just ends up in flames, so… I don’t blame you.”

Erich paused for a moment to emphasize his point. “I could care less what you call me, as long as it’s not derogatory. But boring? Void, no. I mean, you look like you could use a good shag but you’re still me, and I’m _never_ boring.”

For the first time since he’d laid eyes on his younger self, Anders looked at Erich, truly looked at him. He was clean shaven, with only the barest hint of stubble ghosting his cheeks, and long blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. But more than that, there was a golden glint to his brown eyes, a smugness to his smile, a coy tightening of his grip on Anders that struck at something in him that he’d long forgotten.

“Are you… flirting with me? Have you heard a word of what I’ve been saying?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Erich idly replied, pressing Anders forcefully against the rest of the furs, though with all the gentleness of a person who knew which nerves they shouldn’t press. “But I meant what I said, you look like you need a good shag, and I’m not going to remember this later, so why not? Also there’s like, nothing else to do out here. I don’t know how the Dalish do it.”

Anders groaned a little at the use of force. Fenris was rarely rough with him when they had sex, though occasionally he would make an attempt at it because he knew Anders liked it. Apparently Erich had been betting on him still liking it even now, as evidenced by the wicked grin that broke out across his plush lips.

“Does this count as narcissism, do you think?” Erich asked, breathless, as he pressed quick, hot kisses along Anders’ neck and jaw. A soft moan escaped Anders’ lips as he shifted underneath Erich’s warm weight.

“Not… sure,” he panted, “but I’m also not sure I care anymore just now.”

“See?” Erich teased, grinning widening even more, “Not boring.”

And just as Erich was sitting up, straddling Anders’ thighs, the entrance flap to the aravel was pushed aside without warning. Both of them jerked their heads in its direction, and the saw on the other side stood Fenris, blinking at them owlishly, a light flush dusting his cheeks.

“Um,” Anders gibbered, “I can explain.”

Fenris glanced behind him, then looked back. He stood there, letting in the cold for only a moment more before climbing in and closing the flap back up behind him.

“Ah, Fenris?” Anders asked warily, unable to get a read on Fenris’ blank expression.

Fenris shrugged. “You were in here for a long time, and Isabela thought you might’ve gotten... distracted. I wasn’t convinced she was right, but it appears that I should not have doubted her.” He tilted his head to one side and bent down to capture Anders’ lips in a tender kiss.

When he pulled away and caught Anders’ gaze he whispered with the most serious of serious expressions on his face, “I found the thought of being in between the two of you rather arousing. So I want in.” He pointed at Erich, who was staring at Fenris with a mixture of awe and arousal, and he added, “Him. And you in me. Now, preferably, while we still can. I believe Merrill and the others will have finished their preparations to send this one back by nightfall, and I would like to enjoy having all two of you to myself, if only for a little while.”

“Andraste’s holy ass,” Erich swore, “How in the Maker’s good green earth did we manage to land you? Like, wow. You’re amazing.”

Fenris flashed Erich a feral grin that appeared to have the younger man nearly swooning whilst still straddling Anders’ thighs. “I am pretty amazing, alright. How about I show you just how amazing, hmm?”

Anders watched with anticipation curling in his gut as Fenris crawled over him and seated himself in front of Erich. He knew that Fenris could feel his hardening length even through his thicker leggings, as Anders could feel the elf’s brush teasingly against his own. Anders bit his lip and moaned softly, hips jerking involuntarily.

“How about we have some fun first?” Fenris murmured, and when Anders leaned over enough to see what they were doing, Fenris’ forehead was pressed against Erich’s their lips barely touching. Erich, transfixed, nodded meekly.

Then Fenris glanced back and shot Anders a wicked grin and he gulped.

“Just lay there and enjoy yourself for a while,” Fenris told him before he turned back around and kissed Erich thoroughly, the younger man yelping through the kiss briefly before immediately descending into a series of adorably delightful little moans. Fenris scooted back a little as a hand tugged at his robes, hiking them up inch by inch.

Eventually another hand (Anders assumed one of Erich’s) fumbled with the laces on his trousers, pushing them down along with his smallclothes. Hands also held him up and gingerly maneuvered him whenever they needed to lift or shift his body this way and that and Maker he loved every second of it. He was fully hard by the time Fenris’ hand finally grasped his cock, his body giving a full shudder when the chilled air hit it, followed by the slick heat of a warm, lyrium lined hand. Fenris must’ve grabbed the oil at some point, though Anders couldn’t say when.

“Fenris,” Anders whined, “Fen, please, please let me come…”

His hips jerked once, twice, as his hands grasped and dug into the furs around them. Fenris’ other hand reached back and patted at him gingerly.

“You will,” Fenris promised, voice full of fondness. “You will.”

“Mmm, want to kiss you,” Anders panted, body writhing from the heat building within. Fenris murmured something and the hand on his cock changed between the two men straddling him. Fenris turned around and moved off to the side, giving Anders a full view of Erich stroking his length, grinning like the cat that caught the cream.

“Your wish is my command,” Fenris purred, leaning down to caress his jaw with two fine-boned fingers before capturing his lips once more. Anders moaned and writhed, his body having a little more freedom to do so without both Fenris and Erich astride him, though the younger mage was still firmly holding him in place.

And he was speeding up his strokes. Maker.

“Mmm, gonna speed this along a little,” Erich warned, chuckling. “Warden stamina and all. Gotta take that edge off.”

“Oi, only if I get to do you next. Quick and dirty, just like it used to be,” Anders shot back.

“Ooh,” Erich hummed, grinning and sliding off of Anders’ thighs to put his face between them. “That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea. I’m all for that. Yes, me next please.”

“Your younger self is just as mouthy as you are,” Fenris murmured. “I think he needs to shut up and put his coin where his mouth is.” Anders groaned softly as one of Fenris’ hands snuck underneath his robes to fondle a breast, fingers playing mercilessly with one nipple. “I agree. Still on the edge here. Come now, I know I’m better than this at rendering someone speech–ah!”

Erich’s mouth descended on his cock with all the quickness and skill of someone well-practiced in sucking dick. Sweet Maker’s balls, Anders hoped _he_ still sucked dick just as good as this. It was hard to tell without attempting autofellatio, and Anders highly doubted he was that flexible.

What followed Anders could only describe as a series of sensations: a lick here, a suck there, all with just a hint of teeth adding a bit of danger that Anders knew wasn’t even a problem for his younger self. He’d mastered the hint of teeth a long time ago, though it had been ages since he’d tried. He doubted Fenris was a fan, though honestly he’d yet to ask.

Perhaps once this was over…

Another tweak to his nipple drew a yip from his lips, followed by a moan as his hips jerked involuntarily. Erich’s hands pulled down his trousers and smallclothes just a little further to reach his balls, and one hand was now fondling them while he bobbed his pretty blond head up and down. A gentle massage to his perineum sent a spark of arousal jolting through his body and this time his hip jerks were entirely intentional.

He was so close, just so. Very. Close.

Erich seemed to pick up on this and sucked faster, drawing Anders’ orgasm from him quickly.

Fenris, meanwhile, continued to stroke his chest and press kisses along his jaw soothingly while Anders shook like a leaf through it all. And to top that off, like a good former Circle mage, Erich left no trace behind. He sucked down every last trace of spend and licked off what had escaped, after which Anders wasted no time in pulling his trousers back up, tucking himself in, and pushing the younger man down into the furs just as he’d been pushed moments prior.

“Hold this one down for me while I show him how that’s done,” Anders told Fenris, grinning ferally down at Erich. “Not that that wasn’t good, it was the best head I’ve had in awhile, but let the seasoned master show you how far you’ve yet to come.”

Erich snorted. “Please tell me that pun wasn’t intentional.”

“Yes and no. Hawke says the best things when slightly tipsy and talking to Isabela about sex.”

“I hope you don’t intend to keep saying things along those lines,” Fenris purred, almost threateningly with how close he was as Anders was deftly undoing the straps and buckles of Erich’s Warden robes. Anders chuffed. “Absolutely not,” he snorted. “There are more important things to fill my mouth with. Like cock.” He couldn’t help the self-indulgent grin that spread across his face once he finally pushed up the robes, pulling down the trousers to expose a flushed length, red and weeping precome against a well groomed thatch of auburn hair.

“Hmm,” Anders hummed thoughtfully. “I forgot I used to do that.”

Erich gasped. “What? You just let that shit run wild?”

Anders shrugged. “You just sucked me off and you didn’t notice?” Erich chuckled sheepishly. “I was a little distracted by the beautiful elf who was kissing me senseless. Hey, is it true that elves knot?” Beside him, Fenris’ chuckling rumbled in his ears. “Would you like to find out?”

“Maker, yes please!”

Anders laughed. “I’m sucking you off first, just like we agreed. Then you can find all about whether or not elves knot.” He burrowed in between the younger man’s legs and propped him up with a nearby pillow. Once settled, he immediately set to work by taking Erich’s cock into his mouth, thanking every star in the heavens he could still deepthroat cock as well after all these years. He grunted when Erich’s hips twitched, Fenris’ gaze catching his own.

Fenris nodded, moving to straddle the young man and, Anders assumed, proceeded to kiss him senseless once more judging by the sounds of the moans that followed.

Anders reached blindly for where he remembered the vial of oil being, though he seemed to have misjudged the distance since all he found was fur. Fenris had pulled away briefly to hand it to him however, and he tugged out the cork to dribble some over his fingers before putting it aside. Then he began to press teasingly at the tight little pucker of Erich’s entrance, toying with it for a moment or two before pressing in a finger.

As he sucked, he continued to insert fingers, scissoring and being careful to avoid too much pressing of the younger mage’s prostate. That particular pleasure he’d save for Fenris’ cock later on. So a little sucking, ball fondling, and preparation later, Erich was coming down his throat, Anders giving as good as he got while he swallowed every last drop. Removing his fingers, he let the cock fall from his mouth with an audible pop, cheeks and jaw aching a little.

Despite the discomfort, it was worth it to see Erich’s hazy, debauched expression when Fenris moved away.

“Alright,” Erich mumbled, breathing heavily, “I’ll admit I still got it. Damn. Six years being mostly celibate and I’m still that good… there ought to be a medal for that.”

Fenris snorted. “That’s funny, since I joked about that once.”

“Ha! Really? That’s amazing.” Erich snickered. “So… do I get to find out what’s under _your_ robes, good sir? I’ve been ever so patient, I think.” The younger man flashed Fenris a wicked grin, and from where Anders had sat up on his haunches he could see Fenris returning the expression with one of his own.

“He’s all ready and waiting for you, Fen. I opened him up for you, all stretched and wanting…”

Fenris had wasted no time in removing his pouch belt and shoving down his leggings, displaying the proof of his arousal shamelessly.

Anders noticed when Erich’s pupils were blown wide once he’d gotten his fill of Fenris.

“Get in me now please,” he heard Erich whisper. “Sweet Maker and his Bride I want you in me now so much I might faint if you don’t.” Fenris chuckled as he flashed a grin in Anders’ direction before slicking himself up and shuffling into place.

“As you wish,” Fenris crooned as he lined up his cock and pushed forward ever so slightly. Erich keened in what sounded like pain but was very obviously pleasure by the expression Anders could see of his face. Fenris still paused for a moment, likely concerned, though Erich shook his head fervently. “No, no, I’m fine!” Erich insisted, “You’re just… huge. Been awhile since I’ve taken a cock like yours.”

A faint expression of sorrow flitted across the younger man’s face before he resumed his cocky grin. Anders sighed quietly, thoughts briefly lingering on Karl’s memory. Despite the ache that usually came with thinking about Karl, he couldn’t help a small smile at the thought of his late lover. The man had had a spectacularly _monster_ cock after all.

Fenris didn’t quite hold a candle to it, but he came very close; a fact that Erich was likely _very_ appreciative of at the moment.

Eventually Fenris was reassured enough to start moving forward, slowly pressing into the younger man inch by inch until he was seated at the hilt. Anders squirmed a little, knowing what Fenris wanted to happen next.

“Are you sure you want me to take you, Fenris? Cause I can still just frantically jerk off over here while you two have fun… or I can rub against you, all tease and no give.” He grinned, though Fenris had to twist his head around to see him speak. “I’m sure, Anders. With you, I…” he trailed off, but Anders knew his next words were usually, ‘I am safe.’ Anders felt a knot of emotion well up in his throat, but he forced it back.

There would be time enough to deal with that later.

For now, he reapplied more oil to his still damp fingers and began to gently tease at Fenris’ hole. One hand rubbed slow circles around the tight little pucker while the other ran up and down a lyrium lined thigh soothingly. Fenris grunted softly when Anders pressed a finger in, giving the elf ample time to adjust as he added a second, third, and fourth finger for good measure. He would never cease to pull out all the stops for the elf, when it came to this.

Once he was satisfied, Anders untucked himself and slicked up, shuffling into place with his trousers bunched about his knees.

“Ready?” he asked, and Fenris nodded. “Ready.”

Anders lined himself up and pressed forward, moaning loudly when Fenris’ tight heat enveloped him. Fenris was panting and shaking in between himself and Erich, who had taken to soothing Fenris while Anders slowly hilted himself.

“You… feel amazing, Fenris,” Anders mumbled, voice nearly thick with reverent wonder and awe. His heart beat hard against his chest, the sensations of sex without Justice somehow different, more intense now than they’d been in the rare occasions Fenris had let him do this previously.  Fenris chuckled. “The feeling is mutual. Now I humbly request that someone move so we can continue this dance, yes?”

Anders snorted. “Well, how can I refuse when you ask so nicely? You do perform such wonderful choreography around the mansion when you think I’m not looking.”

“For all you know, I do that purposefully when I know that you are. You’re awfully loud, you–mmm!” Anders had pulled back and thrust in, causing Fenris to jerk forward and back between himself and Erich. Erich let out a similarly loud moan, throwing his head backward with abandon, golden-red hair spilling across the fur pelts.

All words were meaningless after that as the three men were lost in the sensations of one another for what felt like an eternity. Anders was grateful for whichever of his parents blessed him with such strong thighs, because it seemed as though they were all that were keeping him up through the onslaught of his own pleasure. One hand was snaked around Fenris, tugging at Erich’s cock as it was trapped between his stomach and Fenris’, while his other hand had wormed its way underneath Fenris’ tunic and was wreaking revenge against one of Fenris’ nipples. Anders’ head was bent against the nape of Fenris’ neck, pressing kisses against the delicate skin there.

Every sensation was intense and felt like an eternity of pleasure.

One particular thrust had Fenris tensing as Anders assumed his knot had flared and was now locking him to Erich. The younger man had grown quiet as he approached the end of his pursuit of pleasure, though the knot caused a yip to escape him. Anders reached out to rub a hand against his side, knowing the initial panic that he’d experienced the first time he remembered taking Fenris’ knot.

“It’s okay, just relax. It deflates eventually, you know this. Think about how amazing it feels, how full you are. Think about how Fenris is going to cum, and cum, and cum, and not a drop of it is going to go _anywhere_. You’ll be so full of him, feeling him twitch…”

Erich mumbled something incoherent before panic faded from his expression to be replaced once more with pleasure. Anders grasped the younger man’s cock again and sped up his strokes, knowing he was close. Erich yelped once, twice before crying out and spilling all over Anders’ hand. Fenris grunted and growled, hips jerking quickly as he was locked in place, unable to do much. Anders was all too eager to help him in that regard however and proceeded to grasp both of Fenris’ hips once he’d cleaned off his hand and pounded his sweet spot relentlessly. Fenris’ breathing went up a few notches and he began to chant, “Anders, Anders, fast–Anders! Ah!” before his body seized and clamped down on Anders’ cock.

Anders saw stars so bright his sight turned black for a moment with the intense force of the orgasm that followed. He meant to pull out and clean off, but Fenris reached back and held him where he was.

“Don’t. Stay. Let’s lay down, on our sides.”

Anders didn’t question it, he just did as Fenris asked. His cock was still a little hard even after an orgasm like that, so it didn’t take long for him to work up another one after a while. This time was slower and sweeter than the last, filling his heart to the brim with an emotion he couldn’t name. Hands wandered, touching and carassessing, teasing and soothing.

Even when Anders finally felt his cock softening, he remained where he was, waiting out Fenris’ knot patiently. When it did go down Erich gave a little shudder and came one final time from the pleasure that the sudden deflation usually brought, and only then did they disentangle from one another and began cleaning up.

No one said anything afterwards. No one needed to. Something about what they’d just experienced didn’t need words, and for once, Anders was at ease with the easy, comfortable silence that lay between them.

* * *

 

That evening, after Merrill, Hawke, and the Keeper had successfully sent his younger self back to wherever the original spell had pulled him from, he sat next to Fenris by the fire, alone.

“Did Isabela finally finish grilling you about what we did in the aravel?” he asked, and Fenris grunted. “She didn’t so much as grill as she leered and asked questions. Several of which I declined to answer. What went on in there… felt personal, for some reason.” Anders hummed in agreement. “I thought so too.” He chuckled.

“He was right about one thing though.”

“And what was that?”

“I needed a good shag. I feel… I dunno. More like myself than I’ve felt in a long time. I mean, I still want to save the mages in the Gallows from a fate worse than death, but…” Anders shrugged. “I, um. Realized some things about myself. And how I feel about you.”

Fenris nodded. “I did as well. I do not think now is the time to address that, perhaps later while there are few keen ears and prying eyes, but I cannot deny that I am very glad I decided to indulge myself in that pleasure, as odd as it was.”

Anders huffed, letting out a soft laugh through his nose.

“Not a bad way to reclaim your freedom, really. Through sex, I mean.”

Fenris snorted. “It sounds so simple when you put it that way.” Anders shrugged. “You know, maybe it is. I wouldn’t mind another round before we went to sleep. You could even call me by his name and tell me how much you want me to shut up by sucking you off. Or by taking your knot, that seems to be a good way to do that too.”

He snorted when Fenris turned to stare at him, blinking owlishly.

“That… sounds… like a really good idea, actually.”

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely. It’s not a bad way to reclaim my freedom, or so I’m told.”

Anders burst out laughing, and for once, thought his younger self might approve of the future he was about to step into; one full of a pretty elf, some good meals, and the right to shoot lightning at fools. Or at the very least he’d use it in some mind-blowing sex once he could convince said pretty elf to let him do so once they were back in Kirkwall.

“Let’s go eat then,” he whispered to Fenris. “The sooner we do that, the sooner we can run off and be free together.” Something sparkled in Fenris’ eyes at those words, but the elf said nothing. He merely grabbed Anders’ hand and together they left their fire in search of the good food they'd been promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://timesorceror.tumblr.com/), I don't bite! As long as you're not tasty, anyway. ;)


End file.
